


Spell Of puppetry

by Mayblood03 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Azure goes through some shit :>(, Chains, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hybrid Character, Hypnosis, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sleeping Together, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, The twins are mean at first but they come around, This is gonna be a wild ride ya'll, Threesome, half faun, potion, puppetry, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mayblood03
Summary: (moderately inspired from Easton and Emmery's Twins cast a spell on you)Azure, a half-faun hybrid makes his way to the mysterious twins of Hymeria, both equally dashing in their own prospects but soon Azure falls into a world of deception and lies the longer he stays with the twins.All because he called their magic tricks bullshit.





	Spell Of puppetry

Hymeria, a land of beauty and deception from the breathtaking view above the mountain to the monsters that lay underneath, the forest was silent with only a small bit of light shining through the dense tree's, small pitter-patter steps can be heard in the woods.

Small Saphirre eyes skim around, hearing foreign sounds from each step they took, Azure being the person that he was stepped through the thick leaves and sticks with a determination to either prove that these so-called twins didn't exist or to finally get a supposed love potion from them to give to the girl of his dreams; Abie, the way her hair waved in the wind when she ran past him or when she was sad her brown ears would cutely droop until she got what she wanted.

Azure knew that he wasn't the toughest of the bunch with his girly name, short antlers on his head to his small stature and weak muscles, nothing really was fair for him but he was going to make it fair.

With Abie by his side he'd probably be the happiest guy ever, no one in the village really took sight of him and none would really care if he left and didn't come back so the best he could really do is try and take Abbie with him, the thought of having a small family with Abbie brought a hop in his step as his ears perked up a bit from his excitement and optimism of hoping it was real, he looked back from where he stepped.

He was lost...

From him getting too lost in his thoughts he forgot where he came from nor where he was, feeling himself stiffen up when he felt something behind his back, he quickly turned around to find.. a skinny tree, great. His scared mind got the best of him again, sighing silently he kept walking until he came across a small lake with rocks and fallen trees making the atmosphere feel very calm and relaxing he could see the small bit of light from the trees beginning to dim signaling that it was starting to turn to nightfall.

Sitting on a small patch of grass he took off his small leather satchel, retrieving a half-eaten apple along with a tiny wooden cup dipping the object into the blue water he sipped silently while eating the apple as the forest got darker, once the apple was completely eaten to the core he tossed it into the tall grass and climbed up onto the medium sized boulder that was resting between three dark oak trees, a small yawn escaped his mouth as he curled up on top of the bolder, his head resting on his satchel and looked down to the clear blue water feeling his eyelids getting heavier as he gives a small snore as his mind finally gives into unconsciousness.

..

...

A few hours later Azure felt something petting his hair and antlers, his cheek was on something soft, it wasn't his bag as it felt really squishy. He nuzzled into the softness not wanting to wake up until a hand pushed his head up, he frowned wanting to go back to the warmth.

Where was he anyway?

He didn't care he was too warm...

"aww look how cute he is, come on darling wake up would you?" a voice spoke caressing his face, he slowly opens his eyes seeing a beautiful woman with dark, piercing green eyes looking at him as if he was like prey, her hair was black with a braid over her shoulder complimenting her features. Azure gave a big gulp quickly scurrying back, his back hitting something behind. He looks up to see a tall, handsome man his hair and eyes similar to the woman in front." well hello little fawn" he said a smile that almost seemed to stretch too far he tosses him his satchel which Azure nervously catches it and looks through his things finding that everything is still in its place.

Azure tried to make his voice sound confident but it came out as a shudder "w-who are you" his hand was shaking, either from fright or the cold he wasn't sure.

"why are you being so scared darling, you didn't seem as scared when you were resting on my chest," she said with a giggle "w-what-? who are you?" Azure stuttered out, the girl jumped up in the excitement "my, my we haven't even introduced ourselves my name is Brynn and this is my brother Hadrian the magic twins of Hymeria, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she finished with a short curtsy.

"This is the part of when you introduce yourself, little fawn" Hadrian finished then turned to pour a glass of some sort of clear liquid." my name i-is Azure, where am I?" he put a hand to his head feeling a small headache coming on.

He looked around seeing only trees and more trees, there was a small wagon clearly having stuff inside but covered by a straw blanket, next to the wagon was a barrel full of glasses and pouches of powders, turning back to the twins he gave a sigh

"we found you on one of the rocks fast asleep, there was a pack of moon wolves near and we couldn't leave someone as cute as you alone, you sure are one heavy sleeper" she giggled resting her head on her hand still looking at him almost creepily."So I'm guessing that you don't really live around here, something as cute as you would be eaten alive out here" Hadrian chuckled, his back still turned from the other two.

"I-I was looking for you I need your help, your good with magic and spells i believe and i would like to ask for a love potion" Azure finished fumbling with his hands nervously, both of the twins face seeming to frown but only for a second before Brynn gives a small smirk and tucks a small strand of hair behind her ear and grabs the small cauldron from a big pack next to her.

"of course, do you have the necessary things for this procedure," she says straightening her black lace skirt and sitting down and casting a spell to ignite a bundle of sticks to flames.

Azure pulls out a small glass bottle with a strand of light hair; Abie's hair he gives the bottle to Brynn as she mixes in some sort of powder and some..frog legs?." so who's the lucky lady?" Brynn asked, mixing the hair and other ingredients with a small smile on her face, _wait how did she know it was a girl?_ he waved it off and looked o his lap sighing "Her name is Abie, she's really cute" Azure answered with a small blush on his cheeks his ears perking up in a dreamy daze.

"I see, Hadrian would you give Azure a drink he looks much too dehydrated," she says her grip on the wooden spoon seeming to tighten, "oh no, you don't have to I'm fine," he said his hands waving away the drink.

"you know people often seem surprised by how kind we are, just because we make spells sometimes a bit dark doesn't mean that we're monsters" she finished looking at him with a sad smile. Azure suddenly felt a bit guilty and took the cup of murky liquid, smelling it lightly he instantly takes a sip unsure of the actions he just took as he continues to drink the concoction.

"Ah, I see you like the drink it's meant to be very alluring to fawn's like yourself, how is it? it's my sister's specialty, she's a master with herbs" Hadrian said going to collect the wooden cup from Azure's hands, Brynn giving him a small smile as she stands up.

"yes it looks like you're almost done with it, you should now lose all feeling in your legs" Azure looked at her with confusion tried moving his legs but they laid still, "w-what's going on" Azure's shaky voice questioned, visibly becoming more scared as each second passed "oh Darling moving is futile, just enjoy the warmth of the flames while we finish your special potion".

"what a-are you gonna do with me" Azure's ears now shaking but he couldn't move anything else, the twins both held smiles but they weren't nice, no they were frightening.

"haha, well anything we want at this point considering the position your in," Hadrian said, petting the fawn's hair with his hand "you see we've been waiting for you to seek us out, we've been watching you for a long time and we finally decided that we want you as our pet"

By this point, Azure couldn't even move his lips to scream for help, not that anyone would come for him especially when they were so far into the forest at this point. Something clicked onto his neck and he couldn't even look down to see, it must have been a collar of some sort he didn't care he just wanted to go home at this point, "look at how cute he is all chained up and we're not even in bed yet" Brynn laughed as she caressed Azure's face giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"Oh my it looks like the concoction is ready" she got up and dusted her skirt as she turned, Hadrian lifted Azure so he was against his chest, Hadrian's arms snaked around Azure's waist as He buried his face into his hair careful not to knock Azure's antlers in the process.

"this little potion will forever bond you to us whether you have a say or not when we ask you to do something you will take it as a command" Brynn explained tapping the vial with her nail to make sure the liquid comes out of the needle.

Azure was shaking with fright at this point, Hadrian noticed and gave another few pecks on Azure's head it didn't help, Brynn roughly grabbed Azure's chin and lifted it up while Hadrian pressed his hand to Azure's eyes to shield him from looking.

"you may feel very tired after I inject this but you will be fine in the morning" She explained slowly digging the needle into his skin, his eyelids suddenly felt very heavy once again and soon closed before hearing both the twins say in unison;

"Good night Pet."

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of what i hope to be a long series, also this will contain small elements of rape and for those who can't handle it can skip chapters, this is just a warning for many.


End file.
